Remote server operation refers to technology for using at least one computer to control one or more servers remotely via a network. For example, remotely controlling a server to install products, deploy applications, and modify application configurations are examples of remote server operations. Presently, remote server operations are conducted using a script command mode.
An exemplary remote server operation that uses a script command mode is depicted in FIG. 1. The resource owner 101 informs the system operation/maintenance administrator 102 of an operation requirement of the server 103. The system operation/maintenance administrator 102 then writes the corresponding executable script for the operation requirement of the server 103. The administrator provides the executable script to the server 103 that the resource owner wishes to operate (the “target server”) to enable remote operation of the targeted server.
Generally, a resource owner refers to a party that conducts remote operation of service, For example, a resource owner may be a product owner who needs to install products on the server, an application administrator who is responsible to install and configure applications on the server, and etc. The system operation and maintenance administrators are responsible to write corresponding executable scripts according to the server operation requirements. The executable scripts may use a specific descriptive language, and the executable script may take the form of an executable file or text commands, for example. These text commands are visible, and can be opened and edited using a text editor. In addition, these text commands collectively control computing units (e.g., a central processing unit) to perform calculation and computing operations. During execution of an executable script, the interpreter can interpret/transform each text command of the executable script into a command identifiable by the executing party (e.g., a server) so the executing party can execute the commands.
To enable remote control of a server using the script command mode, the resource owner needs to communicate with the system operation/maintenance administrators regarding the operation command, and the system operation/maintenance administrators need to write the corresponding executable script, which leads to low efficiency of remote server operations.